


Happy Ending

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Kara and Alex finally get their happy ending... together
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is something I've been experimenting for a while.
> 
> Was planning on posting it Christmas but decided to do it now, considering I have other Christmas Kalex planned stories.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy and I look forward to hearing from you.
> 
> Emily

Christmas week was approaching, Kara and Alex were excited to get things ready for the holiday… well Kara was because she loved Christmas ever since she first discovered it when she first came to Earth but Alex was not so excitable towards it lately especially with her engagement to Maggie Sawyer up in smoke and her own bubbling feelings towards Kara. she thought she had buried these feelings a long time ago, she was wrong, they returned with a vengeance when she broke up with Maggie and Kara comforted her and held her when she cried, she tried to fight her feelings as best as she could, but it was not easy, Kara’s sunny smile and her laughter always made Alex’s heart melt, Kara was walking perfection.

Today though J’onn had an unusual assignment for Alex and Kara, unknown to them both that it would be the push they would need to get them to open-up and Alex would soon discover a new side to her foster sister, Kara and Alex were sat at the desks with Winn talking about the Christmas gathering over at Kara’s place on Christmas Eve and Winn was excited about it, J’onn poked his head out of his office and called to Kara and Alex and asked them to come into his office.

Kara closed the door behind her and bother herself and Alex stood in front of J’onn’s desk with a smile “Hey J’onn, are you still coming over on Christmas Eve?” Kara asked.

J’onn simply smiled and nodded his head as he responded kindly “Of course Kara, I would not miss it for anything, but I called you both into my office for official DEO business” he replied.

“This does not have anything to do with the hole in one of the SUV’s doors, does it?” Kara asked looking very nervous and fidgeted with her fingers “Because I swear it was nothing to do with me” Kara said.

J’onn raised an eyebrow at her and Alex smirked, Kara dropped herself in it big time as J’onn smiled “No but we will be discussing that later” he replied causing Kara to grumble and pout.

Alex looked to J’onn and nodded “You wanted to see us sir?” she asked, her back straight and highly professional.

J’onn handed them both a file as he got to his feet and walked around the desk and sat on the edge “A honeymoon resort that caters to Human/Alien couples needs to be staked out for a few days” J’onn said as they looked at the file.

Alex looked to J’onn “Why, any red flags?” she asked because she was not happy about walking into a den of Lions with Kara by her side, she had no trouble about herself in harm’s way, but it was her job to protect Kara and she will protect her with everything she has.

“No red flags, it’s a relatively new resort and it needs verifying” J’onn stated as he took a bite out of one of his Oreo cookies.

“Well why is Supergirl needed?” Kara asked.

“Like I said, it’s a human/alien honeymoon resort” J’onn answered before handing Kara her cover ID before handed Alex’s her own.

Alex and Kara looked confused to each other before looking to J’onn “Are you seriously suggesting we go undercover as a married couple?” Alex asked, her voice silently squeaking.

J’onn shrugged “I’m sorry Alex, I know that it’s hardly ideal considering your engagement to Maggie just broke down but there is nobody else who can do this” J’onn replied, Alex grumbled heavily because this had nothing to do with Maggie but her own feelings for Kara.

Alex half expected for Kara to decline but to her surprise Kara simply snatched up the tickets to the resort and looked to Alex “Come on ‘wife’ we must pack” she said.

Looking to Kara offended “How come I am the wife, your more of the wife than I am” she argued with a smirk.

Kara looked to Alex with a twinkle in her eye “Ok fine, you can be the husband” she replied.

Alex placed her hands on her hips “Does it look like I have a penis?” she asked, Kara narrowed her eyes and shrugged “I don’t know what you are packing down there, do I?” Kara answered before walking out leaving Alex standing with a smirk.

“I am so screwed” she muttered to herself before following Kara out the door, this was going to be a very interesting few days for them both.

The Resort:

Kara and Alex arrived at the resort on time, Alex was nervous as hell, but Kara was getting into character as the adorable and doting wife to Alex though it made Alex wonder exactly just how much of Kara’s acting was just acting, a few times she noticed things about Kara that made her hope that Kara would love her back, the subtle touches and the looks in Kara eyes, the kisses Kara placed on her knuckle, Alex was beginning to doubt her sanity but there was no time like the present, they needed to get to work and continue with their job as undercover DEO operatives with a mission to stake out the place of course it was not going to stop Kara from enjoying herself with Alex.

Kara and Alex walked into their room and took it in, the scenery was beautiful and overlooked the beautiful green grass and the ocean that stretched out into the horizon, the room was a gentle shade of blue and it matched Kara perfectly, Alex watched as Kara stepped onto the balcony and the sun shined down on her, she inhaled deep and allowed the sun to radiate her Kryptonian cells before looking to Alex who was transfixed on the view before her, she leaned her head to the side and took in Kara’s appearance and the way the sun shined down on the Kryptonian superheroine.

Looking to the bed Alex bit her lip “There is only one bed, I can take the couch if you want?” Alex suggested as she ran a hand through her own hair nervously.

Kara simply shook her head “Alex, we’ve shared a bed before” Kara replied, she jumped on the bed and pulled Alex down onto the mattress causing Alex to squeak in surprise and they fell into a giggling fit before looking at the ceiling.

They remained like that for a while, Kara and Alex never said a word, they just smiled and enjoyed each other’s company.

Days passed and Kara and Alex explored the grounds and walked along the beach holding hands looking like the married couple they were portraying, one night it was time to eat and Kara led Alex away from the grounds and onto the beach.

Alex followed Kara looking confused, there was not much investigation done since they arrived, and they were there to work, not to have fun but she could never deny Kara anything and having Kara around made things more fun, they arrived and on the beach, was a small white table with a candle flickering, night had set in and it created a romantic atmosphere, Alex smiled and nodded her head to the waiter nearby as Kara pulled a chair out for Alex to sit in.

“We’ll start off with the wine first please” Kara stated, and the waiter nodded before walking over to the ice bucket and producing a bottle of white wine for them both “Chateaux… M… M… Ma” the waiter was struggling to read the label of the fancy white wine and that was the first red flag for Alex and she made a mental note for later.

The waiter looked to Kara and handed her the bottle, Alex noticed how the waiter and Kara looked at one another, it was the same look Kara would give J’onn sometimes which confused Alex even more until she was starting to get suspicious especially when she saw the packet of Oreo cookies in the waiter’s pocket.

Alex decided to play a game and gauged the waiter’s reaction, looking to Kara and getting into the full role “Thanks for arranging this for us sweetheart, my boss can be a real butt munch” Alex said.

Kara’s eyes widened in shock, Alex noticed in the corner of her eyes as the waiter tensed up and looking somewhat offended by her remark, Alex smirked more.

Stumbling nervously over her words, Kara looked to the waiter and then back to Alex “No problem my love, I know how hard you work… I am sure your boss appreciates you” she replied.

“I don’t know” Alex looked to the waiter and smiled “Do you J’onn?” she asked.

The waiter lowered his head and sighed before morphing back into Director Henshaw, J’onn looked to Alex and folded his arms “Butt munch?” he asked.

“You sent me and Kara out here… why?” Alex asked seriously not impressed.

J’onn pointed to Kara “It was her idea” he said before blasting off into the sky leaving behind an amused Alex and a highly nervous Kara.

Kara glared at the spot that J’onn had previously stood “Snitch!” she muttered.

Alex folded her arms and stared at Kara “Okay, explain?” she demanded.

Kara lowered her head “I… I wanted to show you how much you mean to me” she admitted.

Alex smiled in appreciation “Kara, if this is about Maggie, I swear I am fine” she replied.

Kara shook her head “It’s nothing to do with Maggie” Kara revealed “Truth is Alex… I’ve been in love with you for so long” she revealed “And when you and Maggie broke up I made a decision that I would tell you how I felt” she said.

Alex stared at Kara for what felt like hours before she finally stood up and walked to Kara’s side “Stand up” she instruction.

Kara lowered her head as she stood tall “I’m sorry if this makes thi-mmf” Kara was cut off my Alex’s lips meeting hers, Kara went completely still for a while, too in shock to move before finally she wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders and deepened the kiss, her tongue sweeping across Alex’s lower lip seeking access to her mouth which Alex gave, parting her lips allowing Kara’s tongue to invade her mouth.

Their tongues danced and duelled against the other, Kara’s hands were in Alex’s hair whilst Alex’s hands were resting on Kara’s ass, Alex moaned into Kara’s mouth as her hand slapped Kara’s ass, a hiss escaping Kara’s lips followed by a moan and instantly Alex’s senses kicked in and she pulled back and looked Kara in the eyes, slapping Kara’s ass harder Alex watched as Kara moaned and whimpered.

“Kara, have you solar flared yourself out?” Alex asked concerned.

Kara smiled “No, but that kiss would have made me burst into flames had I had my powers and was still kryptonian” she replied.

“What?” Alex asked stunned by Kara’s response to her question.

Kara smiled “Alex, I made myself human, I’m just regular Kara now” she revealed “Didn’t you wonder why I didn’t fly us here?” she asked.

“Well I assumed you wanted us to appear normal?” Alex replied.

Kara shook her head “Nope, truth is I am normal… I’m human” she revealed.

“But how?” Alex asked confused.

“A procedure at the fortress, made me completely human” Kara replied “Completely rewrote my Kryptonian biology and DNA” she explained “I’m 100% pure human”

“But… why would you do that?” Alex asked “You love being Supergirl”

Kara shook her head “Not as much as I love you Alex, if I remained Kryptonian… I would have been forced to watch as you grow old and died” she said “There is a new year Alex and I want a complete fresh start” she took Alex’s hand and gave it a squeeze “Alex, I want everything with you” she said “I want to be with you, get married, have a family and grow old together till we die of old age” she said.

Alex beamed “I love you so much Kara” she whispered.

Kara grinned brighter than ever “I love you so much too Alex” she whispered.

Alex grabbed Kara’s hand and led her back to the room they shared, opening the door Alex pushed Kara inside and closed the door behind them once she was inside, Kara turned and lunged onto Alex, their tongues and teeth’s clashing as their hands roamed each other’s bodies as they stumbled over to the bed, that night Kara and Alex made love for hours before collapsing in exhaustion… both wearing matching grins on their faces.

Christmas Day:

Jeremiah, Eliza and the other guests were gathered around as Alex and Kara stood before them looking nervous “Okay… everyone… Alex and I, are dating” Kara revealed, her voice confident but the way she clutched to Alex revealed how nervous she was, Alex desperately wanted a drink right about now but she couldn’t, she had promised Kara she would get some help about that, Kara didn’t want to lose her so Alex was going to AA meetings and therapy.

Eliza was silent before beaming and pumping her fists in victory “HAHA Pay up losers!” she beamed.

“Mom!” Alex called out in shock.

Jeremiah groaned as he handed over $20, Alex and Kara looked to one another as everyone in the room handed $20 to Eliza, Eliza looked to her daughter and Kara “About time you both revealed your feelings, I was this close to getting my baseball bat” Eliza said.

Alex looked to her dad and whined “Dad, you bet too?!” she asked with a whine.

Jeremiah chuckled “Sorry kiddo” he replied.

Kara giggled as she watched before pulling Alex into a tight embrace and planted one hell of a kiss on her lips, wolf whistles followed from Lena and the others whilst Eliza and Jeremiah complained petulantly, Kara looked to Eliza and Jeremiah “Hey, no complaining” she warned.

Alex smirked “Enjoy the food everyone, I need to borrow my girlfriend” she said.

Kara pouted “But the food” she licked her lips as she stared at the food on the table.

Alex whispered something into her ear and soon Kara’s eyes went wide and then fully of hunger as she grabbed Alex’s hand and led her into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

Lena looked at her watch “Well they won’t be leaving that bedroom; we might as well eat” she said.

Lena was happy for them though, after everything the 2 had been through.

They deserved happiness.

And as the evening continued and the guests parted, the last thing they heard from the bedroom was Alex and Kara’s voices.

“Merry Christmas Kara… I love you so much”

“Merry Christmas Alex… I love you so much too”

Finally... Kara and Alex have their happy ending together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and I look forward to reading your comments.
> 
> Hugs and kisses to all my lovely readers.
> 
> Emily


End file.
